


A Friend In Me

by Avengers_Whore



Series: Blind in the Daylight [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, CEO Peter Parker, F/M, Harley Keener Acting as Tony Stark's Parental Figure, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Harley Keener, Parent Peter Parker, Peter Parker Acting as Tony Stark's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Precious Tony Stark, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, Role Reversal, Sweet Bucky Barnes, fuck them am i right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “Daddy, he’s my friend,” Tony spoke softly, startling Harley who was still watching the live feed in the kitchen. The small omega stared at the video of the Winter Soldier as he fought against the whole Avengers team.“What do you mean, Tony? You know him?”“Mmhm. He was there, in the bad place,” the pup told him. “He was nicer to me than the bad men."
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Blind in the Daylight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737715
Comments: 11
Kudos: 316





	A Friend In Me

_The room- the room smelled awful. It assaulted his nose and he couldn’t make out any other scent except the mass amount of distress from the other pups around him. It was all he’d ever known since he was even smaller than he was now. Just like all of the others around him too._

_All of them were chained to the walls and floors and none of them could see a thing because of the cloth over their eyes. He didn’t know how many were there. Some of the older ones could talk - they taught the younger ones. Tony could say a couple words. He knew his name._

_That was about it. He didn’t know how old he was. Some of the older pups told them about birthdays and families, stuff like that. Tony didn’t really understand stuff like that - he didn’t have a mommy and daddy. Or siblings._

_All he knew was these- these people. That took him to a cold room and strapped him to some kind of metal table. And they- they stuck needles in him and they threw him around. There was only one that was...nice? Nicer than the others. He smelled like pine and metal and something cold._

_He had a metal hand too. It was pretty cool._

_But that’s it. Everything else - he wanted the pain to stop. He didn’t like the room they kept them all in or the cold room with the table and the needles. He didn’t like the chains or the blindfold, he didn’t like the rancid smells, he wanted to leave this place and...and fly away. Somewhere._

_One day, after another series of needles and experiments, something...changed. His fingertips felt all tingly and sometimes he got a little shock when he touched something. He could feel tingles in the floor and in the walls. And he felt tingles in that man’s metal hand._

_One of the bad men grabbed him around the neck suddenly and he cried out. The next thing anyone knew, the light bulbs exploded and all of the computers in the lab started to flicker. Then one of the computers burst into flames._

_“Asset, take the experiment back to the cell,” one of the men growled. Tony whimpered as he was picked up with a flesh arm and carried out of the cold room. He was toted like a sack of potatoes until the door to the smelly room opened and he was taken inside. After he was re-chained to the floor and wall, in the corner of the room, the Asset ruffled his curls and then left._

_Tony curled up into the wall and whined pitifully. His whole body hurt from the experiments and now his head ached from all of the tingles. And the sound of glass breaking and a computer exploding._

_Slowly but surely, he fell asleep._

_A few hours later, an alarm was sounding throughout the room and startling all of the pups awake. Except Tony. Tony had his hand pressed firmly to the wall in his sleep and his little fingertips were giving off blue sparks. Outside of the room, there was sounds of glass breaking and more explosions like in the lab earlier._

_There was gunfire and the sounds of people running up and down the hall passed the cell. Everywhere around the base the lights were exploding, the computers were going up in flames, and there were even a few weapons that were going off on their own. If it had an electrical current, anything with technology...it had a mind of its own._

_It lasted a few hours before it finally died down. By that point, the whole base had been abandoned and the pups left for dead._

_A few weeks later, the Avengers showed up._

-

Tony giggled as he and Sarah ran around the playground with a few other pups. They were at the park for the day with Peter and Steve watching them. Mrs. Rhodes was there too, all three of them talking while the pups played.

Jim tapped Tony’s arm before turning and running away, shouting, “you’re it” as he ran. The younger boy laughed and tore after the older pup. Sarah squealed and turned tail when the boy got close to her, ducking under a slide when Tony had zeroed in on her. They continued running around until Sarah ran face first into an alpha.

“Sorry, mister,” she exclaimed, looking up at the man. She gaped when she saw the muzzle over the man’s nose and mouth, the kevlar vest and the weapons. She flinched when she smelled the metal scent and took several steps back out of fear.

“Sarah,” Tony called as he ran over, tapping her shoulder. “You’re it!”

“T-Tony,” she whimpered, pointing up at the man.

Tony looked at the alpha and took in his metal and pine smell. He’d always wondered what the Asset looked like, thought about it to make the pain go away when they did their experiments on him.

“Asset,” he murmured, brown eyes meeting icy-grey. The alpha’s eyes flashed for a moment before they went blank again and he reached down to grab both of the pups.

“Tony! Sarah!” Steve shouted, already running over with his shield already out and Peter not far behind him. The blond alpha threw the shield and intercepted the Asset’s attempt to grab the pups. Sarah turned tail and ran over to Peter but Tony hesitated.

“Tony, come here!” Peter exclaimed, frowning at the boy’s hesitance. “Tony!”

“B-But he’s my friend,” Tony argued softly, brow furrowing as he looked back at the Asset. He and Steve were locked in combat and the park had cleared out quickly once the shield had been thrown.

“Tony, get over here right now!”

The pup sighed softly and ran over to his mother, letting the older omega haul him and Sarah into his arms and flee the area. He got both pups back to the tower and sat them both on the couch. Harley and Natasha were in the kitchen watching the live feed on a laptop.

Peter turned the TV on to some cartoon and then joined them in the kitchen, looking over Harley’s shoulder at the screen. Both alphas were still going toe-to-toe and neither looked like they would back down any time soon.

“Who is that?”

“Most of the intelligence community calls him the Winter Soldier. He’s a ghost story, with over two dozen confirmed kills in the last 50 years,” Natasha told him, never tearing her eyes from the screen. That was her alpha out there risking his life after all.

“Natasha, go. He needs your help,” Harley murmured, looking at the omega.

“We’re all going. Suit up. Karen, tell the others to get ready,” Peter ordered, his words barely out before Natasha was on the move to grab her gear. He kissed Harley’s cheek before leaving to grab his suit from the lab.

Before long the rest of the team was suited up and on their way to the park. By the time they got there, Steve was starting to look exhausted so they jumped right in.

-

“Daddy, he’s my friend,” Tony spoke softly, startling Harley who was still watching the live feed in the kitchen. He looked down at the pup and picked him up to settle him on his lap. The small omega stared at the video of the Winter Soldier as he fought against the whole Avengers team.

“What do you mean, Tony? You know him?”

“Mmhm. He was there, in the bad place,” the pup told him. “He was nicer to me than the bad men. He smelled like pine trees and metal.”

“I see,” Harley murmured as he rubbed the boy’s back. “Do you remember a lot about that place?”

“Yeah, kinda. I remember that it smelled awful...and they took me ev’ry day to a cold room with a table and they stuck needles in me…”

Harley frowned and tightened his hold on the pup. All of his protective instincts were flaring up now - they hadn’t had the chance to really talk about Tony’s enhancements with him. He and Peter had stayed up for several nights talking about it but they hadn’t really come to a decision.

They weren’t even sure if Tony was aware he had any enhancements.

“And what about him? What did he do?”

“He...he was just _there_... he would take me back to the smelly room sometimes. He’d ruffle my hair and sometimes he’d say something but I couldn’t understand him,” Tony told him, turning to look up at the alpha.

“He sounds real nice, Tony,” Harley murmured as he ran a hand through the boy’s hair. Tony leaned into the hand and purred, closing his eyes. “We should tell mommy when he comes back.”

“Okay,” the pup said, leaning against his daddy’s chest and closing his eyes. He eventually dozed off and Harley shut the laptop before carrying the boy to his room to put him to bed. The pup was clearly exhausted and in need of a nap.

He tucked Tony in and checked on Sarah in the living room before deciding to get some work done in the meantime. Better than worrying about Peter’s safety until he tore his hair out.

-

Peter sighed heavily as he creeped into his and Harley’s bedroom. It was late - way later than he thought he’d be home. He’d already checked on Tony and now he was ready to crawl into bed with his boyfriend and pass out.

He stripped out of his clothes and crawled into the nest as gently as possible, trying not to disturb the slumbering alpha inside.

“Hey, you’re back,” Harley murmured around a big yawn. He reached up and tugged the omega into his chest, practically curling around him.

“Sorry, I didn’t wanna wake you,” Peter told him, happily burrowing into the alpha. “It was meeting after meeting. Fury literally wouldn’t let us go until we had a plan for our newest guest.”

“And where is our guest staying?”

“The Hulk Bunker. Bucky Barnes won’t be getting out any time soon.”

“Bucky Barnes?” Harley asked, lifting his head to look down at the omega.

“Mmhm. Steve got the mask off and that’s who was hiding underneath,” Peter replied tiredly. He pushed the alpha to lie on his back and laid on top of him. “Now shhh, I’m exhausted.”

“Poor omega. We’ll talk about it in the morning,” the alpha whispered, rubbing his boyfriend’s back soothingly.

Meanwhile Tony was crawling out of his own nest almost on auto-pilot. He left the room and made his way to the elevator, which Karen opened without a word. He went inside and the elevator started moving down several levels until it came to a stop in the basement of the tower.

The pup flinched when he heard a loud thump but left the safety of the elevator anyway. There was a large bunker taking up most of the floor, clearly made with some kind of reinforced glass and metal. And inside was the Asset, trying to break his way out.

“Asset,” Tony whispered, walking over to the glass and sitting down in front of it. The man trapped inside paused and stared down at the pup, icy eyes blank and unwavering. After a long while of both brunets staring each other down, the older one finally sat down on the other side of the glass.

“ _Malen'kiy krolik_ ,” the Asset murmured. The pup recognized the words and ruffled his own curls, which brought a small smile to the older brunet’s lips.

“Did they hurt you like they hurt me?” Tony asked quietly, scooting closer and putting his hands on the glass. “Did they stick needles in you?”

Hesitantly, almost reluctantly actually, the man behind the glass nodded his head. He placed his flesh hand against one of the pup’s. The blank stare got sad all of a sudden and the boy understood that better than anyone.

“My mommy saved me. Maybe he can save you too.”

If the Asset had doubts, he kept them to himself. Instead he watched as the pup tiredly leaned against the glass and fell asleep.

-

Peter purred as he slowly woke up, warm and content in his nest with his boyfriend. He moved impossibly closer and purred louder when he felt a soft laugh rumble in the alpha’s chest. Warm hands rubbed up and down his back slowly.

“Time to wake up, Peaches. I’m sure our pup will be up soon,” Harley murmured, pressing kisses to the omega’s face.

“Lemme sleeeeep,” Peter complained with a whine.

“Nope. Up and at ‘em.”

The omega opened his eyes and pouted at the blond who remained unfazed. With a loud sigh, the brunet moved off of his boyfriend’s chest and let him out of the nest. The alpha pulled on sweatpants and a hoodie before tossing clothes at the sleepy brunet.

Just as Peter was finished pulling on clothes, there was a knock at the door and Steve poked his head in looking concerned.

“Uh, we have a small, kind-of situation,” the blond told them.

“What’s going on?” Harley asked with a small frown.

“Tony’s asleep against the Hulk Bunker.”

“What!?” Peter gasped before running out of the room. Both of the blond alphas followed after him quickly, none of them stopping until they were in the basement of the tower. There Tony was, fast asleep and snoring against the glass. The Winter Soldier was leaning against the glass on the other side, seemingly in a doze himself.

Peter went over and picked his pup up, taking a few steps back when he realized Bucky’s eyes had snapped open at his approach. He watched the omega cautiously before trailing his eyes to Steve and Harley behind him, lingering on Steve.

“Morning, mommy,” Tony mumbled, giving a big yawn. He blinked his honey eyes up at the older omega and smiled.

“Tony, what were you doing down here?”

“I was talkin’ to my friend, Asset. Mommy, he was there in the bad place! They hurt him too,” the pup explained, turning to smile brightly at Bucky. “You can help him like you helped me!”

“His name’s Bucky,” Steve corrected gently as he walked over, smiling at the pup. “And you’re right, Tony, they did hurt him.”

“Can we help Bucky?”

“Yeah, Tones, we can,” Harley said, ignoring his boyfriend’s incredulous look.

Peter huffed out a breath and looked between Tony and Bucky warily. He didn’t trust the brunet behind the glass - he’d tried to take Tony and Sarah. Probably to take them back to Hydra who no doubt wanted their successful experiments returned to their iron fists.

Sarah refused to leave Natasha’s side now but Tony was more than happy to sleep against the cold glass of the bunker.

But Tony had the biggest pleading look on his face as he looked up at his mother. His honey eyes were wide and almost tearful, relying on the omega who’d saved him from the bad place and wanted him to save Bucky too. Peter sighed.

“Of course we can, sweet boy. We’ll think of something.

-

Peter sighed softly as he looked between Bucky’s arm and the scans on his holo-screens. It had been a couple months since they’d brought Bucky in and the brunet was settling in the tower finally. He was still fairly reserved - he only really came out of his shell around Tony and Steve.

Especially Tony.

They got along so well. Tony thought Bucky hung the moon and stars. And Peter was… well, he was jealous. A little. He already had to share his pup’s attention with Harley and that was fine since his boyfriend had taken on being a father with flying colors. But he didn’t really want to share with anyone else - blame it on his omega instincts.

“They won’t stop, y’know,” Bucky murmured as he watched the smaller brunet work.

“Who won’t stop?” Peter asked absentmindedly, fiddling with some of the wires inside the arm.

“Hydra. The thing about being their weapon, they...they talk openly in front of you. Treat you like an inanimate object,” the older man told him as he looked away. “I heard a lot of things. Including how much they want those pups back.”

“Over my dead body,” the omega spat fiercely, glaring at him.

“Hydra won’t bat an eye. To them, you’re low on the threat level. Just a pretty omega who’s overstepped his authority.”

“Then I guess they’ll learn their mistake soon enough.”

“Ah right, the Amazing Spider-Man,” Bucky murmured thoughtfully, winking when he saw the surprise on the omega’s face. “Don’t worry, Hydra doesn’t know. But you’d have to be enhanced to keep up with a super soldier like Steve.”

“Fair enough. What else do you know?” Peter asked, glancing up at him. “And I don’t mean about me.”

“No, you wanna know ‘bout the project. First thing you should know is that most of those pups were _sold_ to Hydra, Tony included.”

The smaller man froze and pulled back from the arm, staring at Bucky with wide, horrified eyes. A pit of dread settled low in his stomach and he felt like he was going to throw up for a moment or two.

“Who would sell their pups?” Peter asked softly.

“Bastards who want to make a quick buck, drug addicts who need their next dose, backwards billionaires who don’t want an omega child,” Bucky answered bluntly. “Tony’s the third. They sent me to get him.”

“Who sold him?”

“An old buddy of Steve’s. Howard Stark.”

Peter snorted and stood up, running a hand through his hair. He shook his head and laughed softly.

“That doesn’t fucking surprise me at all. He’s a sexist asshole, he’s always made it a point to tell me his feelings on an omega CEO,” the smaller man sneered with a roll of his eyes. “He could never accept that I was smarter than him. Couldn’t accept that Parker Technologies flourished under _me_ while SI slowly bit the dust.”

A moment of pause.

“I thought Howard’s son was stillborn. The news wouldn’t shut up for months about how Maria died in childbirth and the son didn’t make it either.”

“A lie. Maria Stark _did_ die in childbirth but the pup lived. Howard just didn’t want an omega so he wrapped a tie around his head and handed him over, no questions asked,” Bucky murmured darkly.

Peter’s jaw clenched and he closed his eyes to calm himself down. He took a few deep breaths before coming back over and finishing up with Bucky’s arm. They spent the rest of the time in silence until the omega finally closed the arm up. And then he was out of the lab and on his way up to see his pup.

The older brunet followed at a slower pace, catching up in time to see Peter paused in the living room where Harley and Tony were. The blond alpha was on his back on the couch with his legs straight up in the air. He had Tony up in the air, the pup carefully balanced on his daddy’s feet. He was laughing while the blond made airplane noises.

“He might’ve been born a Stark,” Bucky murmured in the smaller brunet’s ear. “But he’s a Parker now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I BET NONE OF YOU EXPECTED THIS TO BE OUT ANY TIME SOON. SO SURPRISE!
> 
> Y'all inspired me and filled me with ideas and I used a couple for this story so shout out to: IRllyHrtStny_75 and Peya_Luna
> 
> I will get to a few more ideas in the next story but please feel free to leave more! You guys honestly keep me going, especially when I have so much trouble putting my own ideas to words!! I love all of you <3


End file.
